Mockingbird
by Misfit Heartbreak
Summary: Revamped, DARKWARD finds his mate...but as a baby.


**Mockingbird**

_I do not own Twilight nor do I own Darkward. If I did, I would knock some sense into Renee and kill her off in Twilight._

The baby looked around her crib, and cooed at the mobile above her head. Birds with their wings outstretched as if in flight, their feathers, and bodies looked so real, it dazzled the baby as she tried to reach out and touch it.

Wanting to feel the texture, trying to sit up, but too little to do so, she let out a breath and lay back down and traced it with her fingers, while playing with her toes.

Never noticing the pair of red eyes looking at her from afar, who was hiding in a high branched tree, she cooed at nothing, then played with her toes more.

The sun peaked through the white curtains hanging from the window; a small warm breeze blew through the cracked window, making the birds spin around, and around. Some got tangled others just flew around until they all got tangled.

Expecting the birds to continue they're flying, the baby girl's brown eyes shone in exception and contentment.

Expect nothing happened. In fact nothing happened for several minutes, puckering her lips; she started to cry, wanting to see the birds fly. Nobody came, silence was throughout the house, and the only sound was the baby girl crying in her crib.

An hour passed and nobody came to get the baby, or untangle the birds, the sun went down and nobody closed the window so the wind blew through untangling the birds so they flew. The baby cried out, the cold air was biting her little fingers, and a toe, the blanket wasn't in reach it happened to be next to the window on the window seat.

Wailing for attention, for warmth, for love, the baby continued to cry out, no one came, they ignored her. Doing drugs were more important than a baby in the mother's eyes, and the father was having sex in the room over with a whore.

The birds flew around faster, as the rain pelted in the room, and the wind blew. Nobody cared for the little girl, nobody cared for the teen boy who came in the window, his red eyes darting, looking for the sounds. He used an unnatural speed to go to the baby and after picking her up he got a full size quilt lying on the floor and wrapped her up in it, trying to warm her body up.

She stopped wailing and stared at the teen boy, her brown eyes wet and spiky from crying, but dazzled by his eyes and hair. Reaching her small chubby arm outwards, she touched it; the hair was bronze, and messy along with wet from the rain.

Chuckling, he pried her from his hair, and got another blanket, and wrapped her more secure and cuddled her closer to his chest. He found the baby bag and grabbed it, darting around the room like a tornado; he grabbed dippers, her toys, and her formula for a few weeks.

They left that room, the birds twirling around and around, until it stopped with sudden stillness, a pale hand ripped it off and walked away.

"You're okay Isabella. I'll take care of you." The baby cooed in response, her chubby arms flailing around, trying to get the boys attention. He grinned and stopped what he was doing giving her his full attention.

She smiled and grasped some blocks and banged them together, making music, well in her mind anyway. Clapping, in response he didn't notice that his sister was back until she squealed.

"Bella, you're here. Edward why didn't you tell us you were going to bring her back?" the spiky haired girl asked, her voice excited, picking Isabella up, she hugged her close, and lightly bounced her up and down, causing Isabella to giggle.

"I didn't plan to. Her parents were doing what they usually do, and she was freezing in her room."

"Jasper, did you bring the birds?" Alice asked Jasper came in the house carrying the mobile from Isabella's crib; Isabella saw them and reached out towards them, her eyes bright. Handing them to the baby, Jasper laughed when she put one in her mouth, and spat them out throwing them at Alice's head.

"Ewe, baby slobber, Edward take her." Grimacing she handed the baby towards Edward who growled too low for anyone to hear and started to purr lightly, getting a yawn from Isabella, who snuggled closer to her savior and mate, and fell asleep.

"Edward we can't keep doing this, you have to take her back." Esme told him a few weeks later, he had checked in Isabella's family, they didn't notice she was even gone; no they went on a trip to Arizona and came back higher than a kite.

"No! She's mine; I'm not taking her back." Edward snarled, his red eyes flashing dangerously his monster agreeing for once, no one took his mate from him. She was his light to his darkness, and didn't want anyone taking her.

"She's not ours and what if the Volturi find out?"

"They won't. Isabella and I are leaving, and we'll come back when she's of age and turned." Edward told them. Their eye s widen, in shock, and they were speechless, the monster roared in victory, Edward was cheering inside as well.

Going up to the room where Isabella was at, he packed both her and his own items that couldn't be replaced. Then he went to the bed, silently asking for forgiveness for what he was about to do to them both.

**Days later…**

He silently crept in their bedroom; his red eyes gleamed with fury, and a promise of death. Hovering over Charlie Swan, venom pooled in his mouth of acceptation of what he was going to do.

Exposing his sharp razor teeth, he bit into Charlie's neck; the blood rose and flooded his mouth and he swallowed the life of the human that made his mate almost died. There was a person whose breath hitched, Edward looked upwards.

Renee screamed looking right at him, quicker then she took her next breath, he broke her neck, and began drinking. His nails bit into her skin, digging into her soft flesh. All too soon he finished, and moved back to Charlie, and was surprised he wasn't where Edward left him.

Charlie had his gun in hand and fired at Edward who merely smiled.

"You really think you can kill me? Your human weapons don't work on me."

"What the hell do you want? You are a monster!" Charlie screamed, Edward snarled, blood dripped down his mouth, but he didn't care, his vision was clouded in rage, and he was going to get his revenge.

"I want you Charlie, I want you dead, and you are going to die tonight, make no mistake about that. But first we're going to have some fun."

In the darkness there was screaming of a man who should have taken care of his baby girl but didn't instead he slept with other women for their money. His wife lay dead in the bed, with a broken neck. The teen boy went to his mate, and sang a song to her, and hoped in the morning that this would be a happier moment then what he did.

_Hush, little baby._

_Don't say a word._

_Mama's going to buy you_

_a mocking bird._

__The baby looked around her crib, and cooed at the mobile above her head. Birds with their wings outstretched as if in flight flew around, and around as if trying to fly off the strings that was attached to it. And then they did, their wings flapped, until each bird came to life and flew away as the baby began to cry, not in sadness but happiness.

(After doing some thinking here is the outtake of the torture of Charlie Swan and Renee Swan)

"I want you Charlie, I want you dead, and you are going to die tonight, make no mistake about that. But first we're going to have some fun."

Edward held the man by the neck, and dragged him to the basement of Charlie's house.

The one low-watt light-bulb that lit the dark, cold basement flickered off and on, causing shadows to dance about in the room, making it hard to see for a human but as a vampire it wasn't so hard.

Tied the rope around his hands and hung him from the ceiling by his feet and began using the device of electrocuting him.

The man's body twitched, and he screamed in pain, but didn't say anything, smart man. Flashing his white teeth at the man, who threatened him with a gun, he took his hand and began breaking Charlie's fingers, one by one.

"Oh god please, please. I'll do anything, anything for you to stop." Charlie begged, then screamed when Edward took his thumb clean off of his hand.

"No one, and I repeat no one hurts my mate, and gets away with it. Sorry Charlie, but you have to die." Edward said sadly and in a blink of an eye Edward's teeth was in Charlie's neck, draining him of his blood.

Edward struggled with his urges to kill the man, he wasn't done, by any means. Taking a surgical knife he cut once, twice, three times in sheen slices, not deep enough to the bone, in a blur so when he stopped it looked like Charlie would fall to pieces any minute.

Edward began punching, kicking and hitting Charlie wherever he could aim in a matter of seconds. Charlie closed his eyes and died. Edward roared in fury, he wanted to kill Charlie look in his eyes as he died. Not the trauma that he did to Charlie. Damn death, damn him, he thought furious.

Taking Charlie's body into the woods where the wolves would find it, and probably be mad, Edward didn't give a flying ass, as long as he was dead, Edward didn't care. He didn't bother with cleaning the blood off as he ran home, and grabbed Bella, they were leaving and not coming back for a long while.

While running with his mate in his arms, he hummed a song to lull her to sleep. He breathed a sigh and looked into the stars and prayed that it would always be this way.


End file.
